Twisted Pompeii
by goosegirlmn
Summary: There have been rumors of someone so evil with a weapon that they can wipe out entire villages, with a darkness. It is foretold that the Light will equal out the Dark. Can the four masters of spinjitzu; Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay; help save Ninjago in time? Read more to find out. One of my first stories. Rated T for violence.
1. Black Hand

_**Habari! Here is some info on this story: I do not own Mai, but I do own Kimi and Kaida. This is out of order of the stories I am writing, but I felt like doing it anyway. I apologize, I can't update all the time. School is more important at the current time. Please enjoy and leave a review!**_

_** Okay, now to introduce the story. I was role-playing with pnfpixie this story. I have made it flow better and is easier to read. **_

Mai cried out as she fell, her leg burned. She blinked back tears, as her home, the monestary of Sensei Li, collapsed finally in a puff of heat and smoke. Above the creaking sound, she heard a blood chilling cry of a horse. She gasped, her long black glossy hair flowing momentarily in front of her forest brown eyes. She pushed it away from her face as she stumbled in the direction of the forest. "I just need to get to the trees!" she thought out loud. Her voice was scratchy from the smoke.

Mai looked back at what was left of her home. She took a few steps backward, and didn't see the fallen tree, and fell. Her head hit a branch and Mai fell unconscious.

"Mai, take the Katana of Light and the Sword of Fate; run to the forest. You will be safe there. Do not, under any circumstance, confront Garmadon's Black Hand."

Sensei Li's voice was urgent, his kind face worried. He pressed the Katana of Light and the Sword of Fate into Mai's hands.

"But Sensei, what are you going to do?" Mai asked worriedly.

He sighed, "Try to give you enough time to get away."

There was a THUNK sound fromoutside, then the monestary burst in to blinding flame, the force throwing Mai several yards, her leg burned.

"Mai, go now!" Sensei Li yelled as he helped her stand up. He gave her a gentle shove.

Mai didn't hesitate as she ran towards the trees. She suddenly stopped and looked back to Sensei Li, hesitant. He smiled at her just as a more intense blast rocked the foundation of the building, obscuring Mai's vision of him. The light from this blast was so intense, but instead of lighting up everything, it seemed to darken everything. Mai started to feel sick as she turned back towards the forest.

Mai sat up and rubber her eyes, the memory still painfully clear in her mind. She let out a small yelp as a white hooded face was inches from hers. She tried to scuttle backwards a few feet, but the pain from her injuries was too much.

"Do not be alarmed. I am only here to help you," the ninja said calmly, taking off his hood as he stood up.

"Wh-who are you?" Mai asked warily

"I am Zane, Ninja of Ice and Master of Spinjitzu." He replied kindly.

Mai gave him a funny look, "So, you are one of the four legendary ninjas. What exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

There was a small sound of someone walking through the brush, and then three other ninja emerged; one in black, another in red, and the last one in blue. "WE were sent by our Sensei Wu to find the Ninja of Light he say's that 'she' has the Katana of Light," the one in black said as they walked towards Zane and Mai. "He also said, 'Where you find the Light, you will also find the Dark'"

"On our search for Sensei Li, we saw his monestary go up in flame," the red one said, taking off his hood. The others did the same. "That was the weirdest flames I've ever seen; I would know."

Zane smiled at them "I do believe she is the one we have been searching for, the Ninja of Light," he said as he pointed to Mai.

"What's her name?" Jay asked

"Mai," Mai croaked, then cleared her voice and said louder, "Mai."

The ninja nodded, then Kai said exasperatedly, "Look Zane, we just found her. How can you be sure she's not the-" he replied, but was cut off by a FWOOSH sound. A wall of gold-tinted mist quickly surrounded the ninja and Mai on all sides.

"Don't try to escape. You'll only regret it, and I won't have as much fun trying to kill you. The mist will replace all the light you posses with my element, Darkness," a voice with an African accent said from behind the mist.

"Well, that answers our question of where we will find the Dark," Jay joked nervously.

Kai glared at Jay and elbowed him in the ribs "Shut up!"

The mist swirled directly in front as Garmadon's Black Hand strode towards them. She was in a gold colored outfit, with a black star on her right shoulder. She was wearing black leather calf-high boots that laced up, and black leather glove on her right hand that went up to her elbow. Her ninja hood was off, revealing her white-ish blue hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were an intense lime green color. She seemed fairly normal looking until you saw the scars on her face. There were three: one on her forehead, left cheek up to her eyebrow, and one on her right side from behind her ear and down her neck.

Mai gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand. It can't be her! She thought wildly.

"Don't come any closer," Kai said, pulling out his weapon. The new arrival interrupted him.

"Oh, don't threaten me, Kai. I've killed more people than you can imagine, and never flinched. And, just so you know, I am Kimi. Some call me the Black Hand of Garmadon, Champion of the Darkness, Second in Command of the Underworld. But for the brief time you will live, call me Kimi. I was sent to destroy mainly Mai. I've been told she holds the element of Light," Kimi said as she pulled out an exotic looking weapon. She twirled it devilishly. "This is my weapon. A Hunga Munga." She said as the runes on the blade grew brighter as the air seemed to grow darker.

The ninja simultaneously formed a protective wall around mai, their weapons drawn and stood in a defensive stance.

The golden ninja watched this with amusement in her eyes. "This is going to be interesting. Do you honestly think you can stop me? Mai's Sensei couldn't even slow me down!"

Mai's eyes burned and she clenched her fists, hearing every biting word. "What have you don't to Sensei Li!" she demanded.

The Black Hand got a wicked look in her eyes, "Oh, don't worry. He didn't suffer..much."

Mai shook with fury and sadness, "How could you?!" she yelled as she stood up, only to fall back down again as her head spun.

Kimi stretched out her gloved hand, pretending boredom, "Nothing, really. He just somehow got on my Lord Garmadon's death warrant list. I had nothing to do with that, I assure you," she said in a bored voice. When she uttered the last sentence, she rolled her eyes.

Zane shook his head, incredulous, "I do not understand. Your Lord is Garmadon? I was not aware of any conspirators."

Her expression turned to annoying, " So pathetic! But I don't expect you to know." Kimi smiled at the next statement, "Those who have met me never live to tell the tale."

Kai's face went pale, "Those entire villages, wiped out. It was you?" he asked in a quiet and awed voice.

"Ah, good! You've heard the stories then! By now, you must have reached the conclusion that you won't be able to tell others either," she replied, a deathly seriousness in her voice, a smug grin on her face.

Mai gulped and looked at the others "I've seen her before. My dreams are haunted by images of a golden ninja. Mostly, they are with my parents being killed by her." Mai glared at Kimi.

"My first assignment, to kill Mai's parents. Not bad for an eight-year-old, right?" she laughed. "I'm bored of this conversation, its too pointless and I have more important things at hand," she said as she wiped the blade of her weapon with her gloved hand. The glove didn't split at all. She suddenly let out a battle cry. She reached Kai first, and put her weapon against his throat. " I think I'll make this interesting."


	2. The Light Shows Forth

**Well hello there! Nice to see you again! Did you come back for more of this awesome story? Well, good! My apologies, I don't have as much as I wanted, but school this week was CrAzY! With the help of my good friend, we got through this. If it seems as if it's not quite me in part of it, that's probably because I used his writing. Enjoy!**

**Kimi: goosegirlmn has a Facebook page called Ninjago: Spinjitzu 100% Cooler. You should check it out! (P.S. she is the admin Chriki)**

**Me: Nice one, Kimi.**

**Okay, sorry to prolong the story…here it is!**

Kimi smiled, her teeth flashing as the ninja took out their weapons. "Come closer, I dare you," she taunted.

Mai gasped, "Kimi! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? Having a tea party?" the Golden ninja said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Let him go," Mai demanded.

"Hmm. Let me think on this option" Kimi said smiling.

Mai felt her anger flare. "Kimi, I'm being serious here. Tell me your answer now!"

"Ah, so we are being impatient!" the Black Hand said, enjoying herself. She walked slowly off to the left, towards the way she came.

Mai stood up, her anger getting the better of her. "Kimi, I said tell me your answer now!"

Kimi sighed, "You don't know how to have any fun….so here's my final answer, NO." She had a devilish smile to her scarred face.

The Light took out her Katana, "I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." She started to glow with an orange light. "Let Kai go now, or you won't like the response I will give you."

"What, a pathetic excuse of a ninja threatening me? You're not even good enough for scutwork!" Kimi said her face full of annoyance.

Mai stared at her in astonishment, "Do you think of yourself so highly as to think you can never be overcome? How dare you say things like that? I AM BETTER THAN SCUTWORK!" she yelled. There was a sudden burst of light, so bright that everything seemed to become white from the intensity. Kimi was thrown backwards, her head hitting a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Okay, I don't know what you just did, but let's go!" Cole yelled, helping Kai to his feet as they ran. Zane helped Mai, who was now too weak to stand.

**********Sometime later**********

Kimi opened her eyes, but all she saw was a blurred image that was black and white. She closed them again, then sat strait up, almost like a spear was through her spine. "Kaida? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly, then opened her eyes and extended her hand. She touched something velvety soft, her Pegasus's nose. Kimi sighed, relief coursing through her. "I failed again, Kaida. I don't know if Garmadon will forgive me this time," she whispered sadly.

There was a soft breath of air that smelled like hay as the Black Manchado draft Pegasus blew softly into her master's face. It was comforting.

"How much did you see?" Kimi asked, smiling_. Enough to see that you are indeed in deep trouble, Master_, came the thoughts into her mind.

Kimi looked again, her vision tilting back and forth slower, then suddenly focused as she saw the ice-blue eyes of her Pegasus. She grabbed onto her mane and hauled herself to her feet. "Well, thanks for finding me. You could have helped, you know!" Kimi said, smiling as she jumped up. She groaned. "Kaida, why do you have to be so tall? 21 hands is unnatural."

The giant Pegasus snorted and tossed her head. _Why do you have to be so short?_ "I'm not short! I'm six foot! !" the Golden warrior yelled back, laughing. She spurred her into a fast gallop, then into flight once they hit a clearing. "We'll catch them. I put my mark on the Red one. I'll always be able to find them…"

**********Destiny's Bounty**********

Sensei Wu was sitting in the kitchen of the Bounty with Nya, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Sensei, when do you think the boys will be back?" Nya asked. Suddenly, the door burst open and they ran inside.

"Sensei, I believe we have found the Light," Zane said quickly.

Sensei Wu ran over to Mai. "She appears to be unconscious. What did you encounter?"

"She went unconscious sometime ago, Sensei," Cole said. "She hasn't been responsive ever since.

**Well, sorry to end it there, but I can't think of anything else…Thanks to all of you who have left a review! Oh, my scientific research has shown that if you listen to music without words (*coughcough Dubstep, Zeldastep, and movie soundtracks coughcough*) then the story seems that much cooler. Maybe try it sometime. Adios for now, my friends! :D And may the elements be forever with you**


End file.
